Anything for My Brother
by GreySide58
Summary: 16 year old Dean has a cold and 12 year old Sam wants to help him.
1. He's Got a Cold

**A/N: **This idea sort of just came to me. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own at all.

Twelve-year-old Sam sat at the table, his book in front of him. He'd glance up at Dean every once and awhile when he thought he heard a throat being cleared from his spot by the stove. He didn't say anything until he heard a partial sneeze come from his brother.

"Ya know, Dad, says that if you hold it in, you'll blow your brains out." He told him.

"Well, my brains are still very much in my head thank you. Now why don't you put that book away and get us two bowls." Dean ordered his little brother.

"Fine, but if these wall end up with your brains on them don't go yelling at me for it." Sam said as he marked his spot in the book and went to get the bowls for the Spaghetti-Os Dean had made for them.

After they were done eating dinner Dean told Sam to go finish his homework, math to be specific. He knew his little brother hated math, but he also knew that if Sam didn't pull the grades that their dad knew he could get, Sam would have a very tanned hide. He washed and put away the dishes they had used that night, getting annoyed by the fact that his breathing had now been limited to only his mouth. He might not mention it to Sam or even their dad, but he had to admit to himself that he had a cold. After rummaging through the limited amount of stuff they had in the refrigerator, he found the orange juice, the one thing he wanted that he knew would help his scratchy throat. He then wandered into the living room where Sam was working on triangles and their areas.

"How's it goin'?" he asked as he sat down on the couch. He was glad his teachers had decided to go easy on the homework that night.

"Annoying." Came the reply, to which Dean had to smile.

"Be thankful little brother, this little bit of geometry here, nothing compared to what you'll have to do in high school. When you're there, you'll be wishing for tonight's homework problems." Dean told him.

"Thanks for the encouragement. Remind me to kick your butt later." Sam replied. He was twelve and already being like some sarcastic teen.

"Welcome and I don't think that's gonna happen." Dean retorted as he leaned his head against the soft cushion of the couch.

Sam watched as his older brother closed his eyes. He only shook his head at the stubbornness his brother had. He knew Dean wasn't feeling well and he knew Dean wouldn't let him know. So after a minute of thinking he devised a plan of what he was going to do.


	2. Start of Plan execution

**A/N: **Thanks you guys for the comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise the bulk of Sam's plan will be revealed in the next chapter. God Bless!

The next morning Sam woke up on his own, earlier than usual actually. He wanted to let Dean sleep a little longer. He set off to the kitchen and did the best he could of his breakfast culinary skills, which was putting bread in a toaster and pouring cereal into a bowl. He poured two glasses of orange juice, making sure Dean's was taller and then went to wake Dean up.

"Up before me, huh? What's up with that, bro?" Dean asked groggily after clearing his throat, which actually didn't help the sound of his voice very much.

"Just thought I'd get breakfast together this morning. With dad gone out on a hunt and well, you know." Sam replied, not really wanting to let on quite yet that he knew Dean wasn't feeling to great.

"Uh, yeah. Well, let's go eat." Dean replied, not sure of what to make of his brother's unusual behavior, of course it was his brother he was talking about. As he walked tiredly behind him he just shook his head and smiled.

"Good breakfast here." Dean said smiling after he downed his orange juice, thankful for the feeling it gave his throat.

"Thanks. Well, I have to get to school. I can ask Jake's mom next door if she can take me, if you aren't going." Sam suggested. Dean only gave him a weird look.

"Why wouldn't I go?" he questioned, not that he really wanted to, but he sort of had to. When Dean asked this, Sam mentally kicked himself. He let himself slip.

"Well, you know, with you not feeling to great."

"Sammy. It's a cold, nothing I can't handle. Don't worry 'bout it." Dean said as he let a cough through.

"You sure?" that was when Dean started to realize why Sam had been so nice to let him sleep and make breakfast.

"I'm sure. Now come on, can't be late." Dean said and Sam went to grab his jacket and his one of his dad's baseball caps.

"What's with Dad's hat?" Dean inquired when Sam came in with his bag flung over his shoulder.

"Smells like him." Was Sam's only reply as he went out the door and towards the car Dean had gotten on his 16th birthday, the Impala. Dean quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a Skynard T-shirt, and a jacket and ran out to the car where Sam was patiently waiting for him, dad's hat going very close to his eyes. Twelve years old and he still needed that feeling of dad when their dad was on a hunt without them.

"Hey, Sammy. Ready for school." He asked after once again clearing his throat.

"Yep. Oh, Dean, you don't have to drive me home after school today. I have something going on." Sam told him as they drove on towards the school.

"I'm doubting it's a girl." Dean teased him.

"Uh, yeah. Anyways, just so you know." Dean looked over at him and once again shook his head at him. His brother was weird. As he pulled up to a red light, he could feel a tingle, sort of feeling in his nose, a feeling that he had become quite familiar with in the past hours. He could feel Sam looking at him as he tried to quietly wish the sneeze away, but nobody was up for granting wishes at that moment and he sneezed, his arm blocking the full spread of it all over the car.

"Are you sure you wanna go to school?" Sam questioned, looking at him.

"Sam, like I said before, it's just a cold. It's not like it's going to kill me or anything." Dean replied, although he did realize that after the sneeze he felt his eyes wanting to be closed and resting. He rubbed his hands over them, which didn't go past Sam, but Sam kept quiet.

"So what is it you're doing after school that you don't need a ride anyways?" Dean questioned after the light turned green and he was on his way again.

"Nothing, just hanging." Sam said simply. Dean smiled, twelve, he remembered the age. He was already independent, but at twelve he had felt the want for even more independence weighing down on him.

"Alright, just be careful." Dean said as he pulled up to the middle school.

"I will. See ya later and be careful yourself." Sam said as he got out of the car. Dean didn't know whether to roll his eyes at Sam's concern or to smile. He did bother.

Dean coughed a couple times as he pulled out of the school's parking lot. _It's gonna be a long day. _Dean thought as another sneeze escaped. With that thought in mind he drove on to his high school.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Fighting

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. I sort of had writer's block, but here it is, the next chapter, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.

Sam got through the school day quite smoothly. The sixth and seventh grade boys who had gotten in the habit of picking on him since the third day he'd been going to the school, hadn't bothered him, he'd passed his math quiz, and it was now time to go execute his plan some more. As he retrieved his books from his locker he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around to see who it was he groaned inwardly.

"Didn't think we forgot about our favorite freak, did you?" the boy standing in front of him questioned.

"Leave me alone, Woods." Sam said, hoping they wouldn't keep him today.

"Sounds like a threat, what is little Sammy 'the freak' Winchester going to do to us?" Woods asked, a mock expression of fear on his face.

"Just leave me alone today ok? I have to do something." Sam said as he tried to get away from them.

"Now he's backing away from a fight. A chicken and a freak. Should've guessed the two would be combined. Must get it from his brother." When he mentioned his brother Sam stopped in his tracks.

"What about my brother?" he inquired, turning to face the little crowd of boys.

"Oh, nothing. Just _my _older brother sees yours, in the halls. Doesn't talk much, but his eyes, freak eyes. So, as I said, it must be hereditary."

"Hereditary, that's a big word. Doubt _your _brother taught that one to you." Sam shot back. He may be the youngest and the one more likely to cause his own brother to get into fights, but he was still a Winchester and being a Winchester meant sticking up for your family no matter the age.

"You're getting brave, Winchester. I suggest you watch it." Woods said, glaring at him, his hands clenched into fists. Sam took one more glare towards him and his cronies and turned to start walking out of the building.

"Hold it, Winchester. I didn't say you could leave." Woods called out to him.

"Didn't know I was meant to listen to you."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to teach ya a little lesson, ain't I." Woods said, a nasty smile on his face. He stepped towards Sam, his fist raised. Sam knew what was coming and he tried to stop that punch but Woods was older and Woods was stronger.

"I don't want to fight you." He said as he picked himself up off the floor where he'd been knocked. He could feel the pain around his eye, but he was not about to show these guys that he felt the pain.

"Afraid you won't beat me?" Woods taunted. Sam just put his head down and rolled his eyes. After picking up his book bag that had dropped when Woods hit him, he turned to go towards the door, hoping to actually get there this time. That wasn't happening though, because just as he started to walk he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you go, Winchester." Woods said angrily as he once again punched Sam. Sam knew now that he would have to fight Woods back. He pulled his arm back and punched Woods right in the face. When he dropped his hand he saw that Woods' nose was bleeding.

"You little…Come on guys, lets get out of here, don't need to waste time on this guy." He and his cronies walked off. Sam could tell he was angry, but he didn't care. He shook his hand out and once again picked up his book bag, this time successfully getting out of there.

He walked along the sidewalk toward the little pharmacy to get what he needed. Once inside he got a can of Chicken and Stars, he knew that was secretly Dean's favorite soup when he was sick, some nighttime and daytime medicine and lastly some orange juice. He was pretty sure he was set, that was until he passed a rack of cassettes. After looking over them he spotted an AC/DC tape that he was sure Dean didn't have yet. He checked his money and was happy to find that he had enough to buy the tape too.

He walked over to the counter and placed the contents down, making sure to keep his hat down over his eye, the one he was sure was bruising quite nicely.

"Will that be all?" the lady asked, she was older.

"Yeah." He said smiling at her; he hadn't realized though that in doing so he let his cap slip away from his eye.

"Oh, dear, what happened to your eye?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing, got in a fight at school, nothing really though." He said, feeling squirmy. He just wanted to get out of there and get home to his brother.

"Alright, who's all this stuff for?" she asked, sensing he wasn't the one sick.

"Um, just my brother. He's not feeling well. How much?" he asked.

"$12.50. Hope your brother feels better, sweetie." She said as he paid for it and walked out.

He was glad to see Dean's car was in the drive when he got to the house. When he walked in the heat was almost too hot and that concerned him.

"Dean, you in here?" he called as he walked into the kitchen. When he didn't answer Sam went into the bedroom where he saw Dean leaning against his backboard, the headphones of his tape player in his ears, his eyes were closed. He went over to him and felt his brother's forehead, the touch jolted Dean's eyes open.

"Dude, what are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked, wiping his eyes and took off his headphones.

"You've got a fever, Dean." He told him blatantly, but with concern.

"Sammy, I'm fine and what the heck happened to your eye, that's a real shiner you've got there." He said, clearing his throat as he talked.

"Nothing, just Woods. Here, I got you some medicine and do you want some soup?" he asked as he handed the daytime medicine to Dean.

"No, no soup. What's this about Woods?" he asked.

"Nothing, now I gotta go to my homework." Sam said as he took out the soup and handed the bag to Dean. He left the room after that.

Being a bit curious, Dean checked to see what else his little dorky brother had gotten. He smiled as he spotted the cassette tape and took out the one he'd been listening to, Van Halen, and put the AC/DC one in. He'd mull the thought of the Woods kid doing something to his brother as he listened to the tape and worked hard in staying awake.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
